Silicon
Silicon is a metalloid element with the atomic number 14 and the chemical symbol Si. It is an extremely common element, but it is difficult to get ahold of it. However, due to its numerous semiconductor applications, it is relatively easy to get silicon at extremely high purities, such as 99.9999%. Properties Physical properties Silicon is a grayish metalloid with a slight blue tint. It is exceptionally light, to the point that it is sometimes described as feeling hollow. It is a semiconductor, so electricity will pass through it, albeit with great resistance. It crystallizes in the cubic crystal system, though amorphous forms exist. It is brittle and prone to chipping. Chemical properties Silicon is highly resistant to all acids, but dissolves readily in strong bases. Sodium hydroxide produces sodium silicate and hydrogen gas when reacted with silicon. A large part of silicon's chemical resistance comes from the formation of a passivation layer of silicon dioxide. Availability Silicon can be obtained from the dies found in microprocessors and transistors (the late models, earlier and first generation usually had either germanium or germanium-silicon). It is fragile, it will shatter if you try to cut it. A better way to separate the silicon is to heat the device, eventually it will fall of. Another source are discarded silicon solar panels. Larger quantities of very pure silicon can be bought from websites such as GalliumSource, 40$/30-35 g. Preparation An easy means of obtaining relatively pure elemental silicon in a home setting is by composing a thermite mixture of finely powdered silicon dioxide and aluminum, which can be initiated with a high temperature ignition source, often in the form of magnesium ribbon. Because this reaction is not particularly vigorous and therefore not self-sustaining, those that use this method of silicon extraction often add an additional component to the mixture to raise the temperature and prevent the reaction from stopping. For example, rather than a stoichiometric ratio of aluminum powder and silicon dioxide, a mixture of 9 parts silicon dioxide, 10 parts aluminum, and 12 parts sulfur by massAs used by mrhomescientist in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73YmP_JSrlU, can be used. Another method to sustain the reaction is through the addition of an oxidiser (e.g. sodium nitrateAs tested by No Tears Only Dreams Now.), though this will likely lower the yield by removing available aluminum. The resultant slag mixture from the thermite reaction can be broken up to reveal pieces of elemental silicon, which can be cleaned by a short immersion in hydrochloric acid. Caution must be taken in this step, as any aluminum sulfide produced earlier will react to form hydrogen sulfide, a dangerous and very potent-smelling gas which has effects similar to that of cyanide. Projects *Silicides *Tribromosilane *Silane synthesis (dangerous!) Handling Safety Silicon is nontoxic, as are most of its compounds. Inhaled silicon and silicon dioxide may cause silicosis, however, if inhaled in large quantities. Storage No special storage is required. Silicon will slowly form an extremely thin protective oxide layer in open air, however this does not affect its purity significantly. Disposal Silicon is non-toxic to the environment. References Relevant Sciencemadness threads Category:Elements Category:Metalloids Category:P-block Category:Reducing agents